Uma Noite, Para Sempre!
by MalfoyLady
Summary: O relacionamento entre Harry e Hermione se modificou em alguns meses, uma atração surgiu entre eles e Hermione decide aproveitar. Nem que seja por uma noite apenas.
1. Prólogo

**Uma Noite... Para Sempre.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e nem a trama geral, que foi tirado de um livro, o qual eu estou traduzindo e ao longo do caminho modificando umas coisinhas. As únicas coisas me pertencem por completo é o título, esse prólogo e o epílogo.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Hermione Granger era uma bruxa conhecida por todos.

Ajudou a derrotar um temido bruxo das trevas, era um terço do Golden Trio e o mais importante, era a diretora do Departamento de Regulamentação das Leis em Favor das Criaturas Mágicas. No fim das contas, o F.A.L.E. entrou em ação e junto com os elfos, mais um monte de criaturas foram defendidos por ela.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que nos interessa saber sobre essa incrível mulher, é que ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em outro país e está prestes a se demitir do Ministério inglês.

Por que não? Ela não tem filhos, nem mesmo um namorado, apenas amigos e Harry. O último sendo classificado separadamente por recentemente ter se tornado algo mais. Nada de grandioso, nada promissor. Explicando melhor, de uns tempos pra cá o relacionamento dos dois mudou. Agora eles flertam um com o outro, soltam indiretas indiscretas e um já chegou à conclusão de que deseja o outro e vice-versa.

O problema é: Harry não faz nada mais além disso, e Hermione não tem coragem para tomar uma iniciativa, o que a estava levando a loucura.

Hermione Granger é uma mulher decidida, segura de si e completamente capaz, mas ela só pensa sobre si dessa forma relacionada ao trabalho.

Podemos supor que anos de gozação com a sua aparência e a não existência de um namorado, justificada pela falta de tempo nas palavras dela, tenham causado algum dano em sua auto-estima. Ou será ela possui sentimentos mais profundos pelo _amigo _e tem medo de não ser correspondida?

Voltando ao X da questão. O fato de ir embora e poder se esconder, fez a sua _**coragem **_Grifinória aflorar e ela está disposta a seduzir Harry e saciar seu desejo em relação a essa atração.

Com as expectativas em alta ela começou a bolar um belo plano que seria posto em prática naquela mesma noite.

* * *

**N.A.**- Pequeno, eu sei, mas como estou tirando de um livro e não queria deixar UA, resolvi fazer essa introdução pra adequar ao mundo bruxo. Obrigaaada minha sis querida, Pink, por betar esse cap. pra mim. Minha beta-tia-amada-querida não estava disponível e eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela postando!! ESSA FIC É DEDICADA A DONA LUMA!! aaaaaaamO você!!

O que eu quero? Comentários!! Quanto mais chegam, mais parágrafos do próximo capítulo são traduzidos!!

Beeeijos e até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

Hermione Granger entrou em um dos muitos elevadores do Ministério da Magia, onde trabalhava, ou pelo menos trabalharia, até o final da semana. Alguns pequenos detalhes faltavam ser arrumados para a sua transferência, mas não era nada disso que ela fazia naquele lugar, àquela hora. O expediente de todos já havia terminado, mas ela sabia que Harry Potter ainda se encontrava em sua sala. E se ele se interessasse pelo joguinho de sedução que ela tinha em mente, hoje à noite eles iam finalmente atravessar a famosa linha entre uma simples amizade e algo mais.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela começou a brincar com o lenço negro, de seda, que tinha nas mãos. A textura fria e lisa do tecido, ativando seus sentidos. Principalmente quando ela lembrou do que pretendia fazer com a peça. Será que Harry também acharia o pedido erótico dela estimulante e concordaria em ser dela por apenas uma noite? Ou será que ele negaria e a mandaria embora, deixando ela com o desejo latejando em si, sem a satisfazer?

Não tinha como negar que havia surgido uma atração entre eles nesses últimos quatro meses. Eles, às vezes, se encontravam flertando um com o outro, mas ela havia declinado já dois convites dele para jantar. Eles se encontravam casualmente, como amigos, claro. Mas um convite desse tipo soava pra ela muito mais íntimo e ela temia um envolvimento mais sério.

A carreira dela vinha em primeiro lugar. Sempre foi assim e sempre seria. E essa foi à razão dela ter aceitado uma outra oferta de trabalho. Um cargo melhor, mais dinheiro e mais recursos pra ela fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Aos vinte e oito anos, ela via isso como sua forma de independência.

Mas antes de entrar de cabeça nessa nova vida, ela queria pelo menos uma noite com o homem que não a deixava em paz, não saia dos seus pensamentos.

O elevador finalmente parou, e com um sonoro _'ding'_ as portas se abriram para uma luxuosa área de recepção, quieta e vazia àquela hora. Tirando os saltos, para não fazer barulho, ela os deixou próximos ao elevador, para calçar depois, e caminhou até o escritório de Harry.

As 07h45min, todas as outras salas estavam vazias e escuras, exceto por uma no fim do corredor. Hermione agradeceu pelo hábito do amigo de trabalhar até mais tarde, e ficou feliz em ver que naquela noite não havia sido diferente. Um obstáculo ultrapassado, mas ainda restava um.

Ela parou na porta do escritório dele, o coração acelerado, o lenço firmemente seguro entre os dedos fechados dela. Ele não estava sentado na cadeira dele, mas sim em uma das duas que ficavam a frente da mesa. Ele havia feito uma música suave ecoar pela sala e estava tão concentrado nos papéis a sua frente, que provavelmente não notaria ela se aproximar.

Hermione andou devagar pela sala, admirando a bela vista a sua frente. Os ombros largos, a postura poderosa. Os cabelos pretos completamente bagunçados, pelos quais ele, vez ou outra, passava os dedos. A camisa estava enrolada nas mangas, exibindo um bíceps que fez Hermione salivar. Uma das mãos estava sobre a mesa, os dedos tamborilando. Hermione adorava as mãos dele, eram grandes e masculinas, com dedos longos. Simplesmente combinava com ele no todo, e sem dúvida eram capaz de fazer o corpo de uma mulher responder como ele bem quisesse.

Ela tremeu em antecipação, até uma pontada de insegurança surgir. Ela era confiante no trabalho, sabia ser agressiva quando precisava. Mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nenhum pouco nervosa sobre seqüestrar Harry para um noite de prazer. Antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, ela andou até ele e passou o lenço sobre os olhos dele, amarrando atrás, se certificando de que ele não veria nada.

O corpo dele se retesou imediatamente e ele colocou a mão sobre o material que cobria seus olhos, "Mas que diabos?"

A mão dela segurou o pulso dele antes que ele pudesse se livrar do lenço.

"Não tira." A voz dela eriçando os cabelos da nuca dele.

Ouvindo o comando suave na voz dela, ele baixou a mão. "Hermione?" O baixo tom de voz apresentava surpresa e incredulidade.

Ele não soava zangado, o que ela tomou como um ponto positivo. "Sim, sou eu," ela disse, e ajeitou o lenço certificando-se de que ele não conseguiria ver nada.

Harry relaxou e virou-se, o lenço no lugar, a confiança nela completamente automática e incondicional. "Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora."

Ela podia ter coberto aqueles olhos verdes sedutores que sempre a puxavam pra ele, mas agora a boca dele estava em destaque... A curva sensual dos lábios dele pedia pra que ela passasse a língua sobre eles.

Respirando fundo, ela resolveu dizer a que veio antes que perdesse a coragem. "Eu voltei pra cuidar de alguns assuntos inacabados."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela pode ver por sobre o lenço, "Comigo?"

O tom dele era incrédulo, considerando o longo tempo que havia algo mais entre eles e eles nunca haviam feito nada. "Sim, com você. Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos fazer algo sobre essa atração que surgiu entre a gente." Ela rodeou o corpo dele, encostando-se nele, o tentando e atiçando. "Isso é, se você estiver interessado em aceitar um convite."

"Querida, nem ouvi ainda, mas já estou _animado_." Ele deu um sorrisinho safado. "Você não sabe que o simples som da sua voz já é o bastante pra me _animar_?"

Hermione enrubesceu com o que ele disse, baixando o olhar rapidamente para a calça dele, ela entendeu o que ele dizia. Ele estava visivelmente excitado e aquilo fez com que ela sentisse o mesmo, só em imaginar que realizaria suas fantasias com ele.

Harry se encostou na mesa e cruzou os braços. "Então, por que o lenço?" ele perguntou, paciente, mas curioso.

Ela havia passado horas tentando formar uma resposta instigante, que o excitaria, mas ao mesmo tempo protegeria o coração e as emoções dela. "Ele torna a noite de hoje mais aventurosa e excitante e me permite ficar mais desinibida."

Tudo verdade. Assim como o fato de que ele não seria capaz de olhar nos olhos dela, ver suas expressões e perceber que ao longo desses meses ela vem sentindo algo mais por ele, fora a atração. Hermione não podia permitir que esse tipo de emoção a distraísse. Não com tantos planos pela frente. "Eu lhe dou permissão pra fazer o que quiser comigo, pedir o que desejar. Qualquer coisa. E vice-versa."

A respiração dele ficou mais pesada, um sinal de que ela definitivamente o havia intrigado. "Uma fantasia finalmente se realizando."

Ela sorriu, ele era a fantasia dela também. "Tem uma condição com a qual você tem que concordar antes de prosseguirmos. Você fica vendado... o tempo todo. Você pode usar sua imaginação, claro. Pense em como seus outros sentidos serão favorecidos com a sua visão obstruída." Acabando com a distância entre os dois, Hermione se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, sentindo os mamilos dele rijos, assim como os seus próprios. "Eu serei os seus olhos por essa noite."

"Mmmm... eu gostei disso," ele murmurou.

"Então o que me diz, Harry?" ela passou os lábios pelo pescoço dele até a orelha, onde ela sussurrou roucamente, "Você está disposto a ser meu por essa noite?"

* * *

**N.A. -** E então?? Serááá que ele vai aceitar? O segundo capítulo já está pela metade, então até próxima semana ele deve estar por aqui, não que seja grande, mas eu to fazendo outras coisas, então não to dando a devida atenção a ele. Brigadinha a sis' por ter betado esse também... e obrigada pelos comentários!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Harry Potter nunca havia recebido uma proposta mais ilícita em sua vida

Harry Potter nunca havia recebido uma proposta mais ilícita em sua vida. Não que ele estivesse reclamando da proposta desavergonhada de Hermione, ou do fato de que o corpo dela se moldava tão bem ao dele enquanto Hermione se inclinava contra ele. Mas se tinha uma coisa a qual ele fazia objeção, era a insinuação dela de que eles teriam somente aquela noite juntos. E essa era uma idéia que ele tinha toda intenção de corrigir... amanhã.

Depois de passar meses soltando indiretas e flertando com Hermione, apenas para não ser levado a sério, ele pensou que ficariam somente naquilo e nunca conseguiria algo mais, principalmente quando soube que ela iria se mudar. Harry a queria muito, mas não a seguiria.

Agora ela estava oferecendo a ele a oportunidade de ficar com ela e mostrar que a atração entre eles era mais profunda do que o mero desejo físico que ela queria saciar. Ele tinha menos de doze horas pra mudar os pensamentos dela sobre eles dois, e ele planejava usar esse precioso tempo sabiamente.

Começando por aceitar a pedido sedutor que ela havia feito. "Sim, eu aceito o seu convite."

O suspiro de alívio de Hermione não passou despercebido por Harry. "Ótimo."

Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele passou um braço pela cintura dela, mantendo os corpos de ambos próximos e ela presa em seu abraço. "Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer antes de prosseguirmos."

"O que é?" ela perguntou curiosa, embora a voz dela denotasse um traço de excitamento.

Segurando o rosto dela com as mãos, Harry tateou em busca da boca de Hermione com os dedos, acariciando os lábios dela quando a encontrou. "Eu tenho de beijá-la, por que é algo que eu desejo fazer a muito tempo e eu não posso esperar mais um minuto sequer para provar você."

Sem hesitar, ela passou os braços pelos ombros dele, os dedos dela acariciando o pescoço dele, "Eu também," ela sussurrou, e vagarosamente puxou a cabeça dele em sua direção.

Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de arrancar aquele lenço que o impedia de olhar as feições dela e saber o que ela estava sentindo – pura paixão, ou algo mais profundo? A venda servia como um bote salva-vidas para Hermione, uma barreira que guardava as emoções dela para si. Frustrado ao extremo, Harry conseguiu acalmar o impulso que teve de quebrar a regra que ela impôs, percebendo que ele havia sido vítima dela nesse jogo de sedução.

O que o fez ter de usar outros meios para fazer com que ela demonstrasse algo e respondesse a ele. Tão logo os lábios dela tocaram os dele e se abriram em convite, ele deslizou a língua para dentro, vagarosa e profundamente, e os sentidos dele tomaram conta a partir daí. Ela era quente e doce, como algodão doce que havia acabado de ser feito, derretendo na língua dele. A pele dela era macia e aquecida, e a essência única e feminina que ele expirou, o fez sentir-se zonzo.

Ele não precisava abrir os olhos para visualizar o cabelo castanho sobre os ombros dela, ou para ver o desejo que, sem dúvida, estava transformando os olhos dourados em um marrom escuro. Ele havia registrado tudo sobre ela há muito tempo atrás, mas a realidade, o fato de estar beijando Hermione, de estar sentindo as curvas dela debaixo dos seus dedos, chegava a ser o paraíso.

E ele parecia não ter o bastante dela.

A mão livre dele serpenteou por entre os corpos dos dois, passando pela barriga dela e tomando um dos seios dela, apertando e alisando a carne. Ela estava usando uma camiseta em algodão e um sutiã que não oferecia barreira alguma, então ele conseguiu dar ao mamilo rijo a atenção pela qual ele clamava. Com um gemido de prazer, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, se aproximando ainda mais, fazendo com que a ereção dele encontrasse o lugar entre as pernas dela, onde ele ardia por chegar.

Ele sabia que se não parasse esse momento que já estava para sair de controle, e rápido, eles iam acabar fazendo amor na mesa do escritório dele, rápido, profundo e caloroso. E ele queria ter o prazer de se deliciar com cada detalhe da sedução erótica que ela tinha em mente, nada podia ser apressado.

Ele levantou a cabeça, cortando o beijo, e ela repousou a testa contra a dele. "Oh, wow," ela murmurou.

"Idem," ele disse, divertimento e excitação misturados em sua voz. "E pense que isso é só o começo."

Um arrepio percorreu toda extensão do corpo de Hermione. "Então não vamos esperar mais um minuto aqui." Ela saiu dos braços dele.

Ele imediatamente sentiu falta da maciez e do calor da pele dela. "Para onde nós vamos?"

Ele escutou Hermione murmurando um 'nox' e apagando a luz do escritório dele, enquanto fechava a porta do escritório. "É uma surpresa."

Ele tinha um pressentimento de que seria apenas a primeira de muitas naquela noite.

Hermione resolveu dirigir até o hotel onde tinha feito uma reserva, assim teria tempo de acalmar os nervos para a noite que estava por vir. Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, ainda sentindo o gosto de Harry em sua boca, ainda lembrando de cada detalhe do beijo que eles compartilharam. Ela sempre pensou que a química entre eles seria explosiva quando iniciada, mas ela nunca pensou que seria tão intensa quanto a que surgiu dentro dela e a consumiu no momento em que os lábios dela tocaram os dele.

Depois de virar a esquerda na North Lake Shore Drive, Hermione olhou para o homem sentado ao lado dela, tão natural e lindo, tão disposto a ir a onde quer que ela o levasse.

Ainda bem que ele estava usando aquela venda antes e durante o beijo que eles compartilharam. Harry a conhecia com a palma da mão. Não importava se o relacionamento deles havia mudado, ele ainda era o melhor amigo dela e a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ela não queria que ele pudesse analisar e perceber tudo o que ela estava sentindo.

"Então... você faz esse tipo de coisa com freqüência?"

A voz brincalhona de Harry a tirou de seus devaneios. Ele estava completamente mudado, agora ele sabia se divertir e aproveitar o que a vida o oferecia, e Hermione adorava esse novo Harry, apesar dela mesma não seguir o mesmo caminho e estar sempre focada somente no trabalho.

"O quê? Seqüestrando homens para o meu prazer sexual?" ela respondeu, tentando ser brincalhona e gostando do resultado.

"E para o prazer deles também," ele disse, um sorrisinho sexy aparecendo nos lábios dele. "Eu estou adorando isso. Só estou curioso se eu sou o primeiro."

"Você é a minha primeira vítima, sim." Ela admitiu. Hermione nunca havia sido tão corajosa com um homem antes, mas Harry não era qualquer homem. Ele era seu melhor amigo e o homem com o qual ela vinha fantasiando por meses. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas nós dois somos atraídos um pelo outro, e você já me chamou para sair algumas vezes. Pra mim parecia ser o momento perfeito, já que eu estou me mudando. Assim nós não teremos que nos preocupar com momentos estranhos e silêncios constrangedores."

"Hmm... muito conveniente." Harry se calou por um momento e então perguntou, "Então, nós passamos essa noite juntos e pela manhã cada um vai pro seu lado?"

Ela desejou que ele não tivesse feito aquele momento soar tão sórdido. Ela desejou que ela não ansiasse por mais. "Sim."

"Por quê?" ele estendeu um braço por cima do banco dela, e deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Você por acaso está pensando que hoje vai ser ruim?" ele brincou.

Ela riu. "Se aquele beijo foi alguma indicação do que estar por vir, eu tenho certeza que essa noite não vai deixar nada a desejar." A natureza honesta dela queria deixar claro para ele que ela estava disposta a dar o que fosse a ele em termos sexuais naquela noite, mas que era só, um contrato de curto período. "Eu não estou atrás de nenhum compromisso, Harry, você sabe. Principalmente com esse trabalho novo, novas responsabilidades e o meu desejo de alcançar sempre algo a mais. Não quero nada que possa me distrair."

Ela parou o carro em frente ao Four Seasons Hotel. Ela aproveitou o tempo que eles ainda tinham a sós antes que o valete chegasse até o carro. "Harry, você está querendo desistir? Por que se você estiver, a gente não precisa prosseguir. Quero que você me responda agora, antes que a gente comece alguma coisa." Ela prendeu a respiração, nervosa, enquanto esperava a resposta dele.

"Não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu desistir dessa noite com você." Pegando o pescoço dela, ele a puxou para um beijo que deixou claro o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Hermione definitivamente compreendeu. Ele não tinha dúvidas.

* * *

**N.A.:** Consegui cumprir o prazo, huh?! Juro que não tava me lembrando, mas dona Thaís me lembrou _**E**_ betou esse cap. (Brigadaaa!), então, aqui está! Nada demais até agora, mas continuem acompanhando... Good things come for those who wait! (y)

E muuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Harry sabia beijar. Delicado, com pequenas mordidinhas que davam início a vagarosa e erótica guerra de línguas. Hermione podia ter passado o resto da noite dentro do carro ao dispor dele, deixando que ele a enlouquecesse com aquele prazer que poderia certamente fazer qualquer uma perder a cabeça. Mas um homem, vestido com um terno preto, interrompeu o momento deles ao abrir a porta do carro e trazê-los de volta ao mundo real. Para o alívio de Hermione, o valete havia sido treinado para ser discreto, e não fez nenhum comentário sobre o passageiro vendado enquanto a ajudava a sair do carro.

Pegando sua bolsa, Hermione enlaçou os dedos de Harry com os seus e o guiou pelo hotel, atravessando o elegante lobby e ignorando os olhares curiosos que as pessoas lançavam em sua direção. Ela entrou em um elevador vazio e apertou o botão da cobertura.

O dedo dele começou a acariciar a mão dela e ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso. "Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você deu a volta no quarteirão e que nós estamos de volta no meu escritório?"

Hermione beijou rapidamente o queixo dele, simplesmente por que ela assim desejava. Simplesmente porque ele era dela por toda a noite e ela podia. "Não estamos, eu prometo."

Em menos de um minuto eles estavam entrando no magnífico quarto que ela havia reservado. Largando a bolsa em uma cadeira, Hermione se virou para Harry e o puxou pelo quarto, enquanto prestava atenção em cada detalhe do belo quarto em que estavam. A suíte não havia sido barata, mas pelo menos uma vez ela resolveu se mimar um pouco e sucumbir a todo o luxo que o hotel prometia. Naquela noite ela não mediria esforços para ter tudo o que o seu coração quisesse.

E no pacote estava incluso Harry Potter.

Ela virou para encará-lo, seu coração batendo descompassado em seu peito. "E aqui estamos nós." Ela anunciou.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "E aonde seria _aqui_?"

Ela passou um dedo pelo colarinho da blusa que ele usava e desceu passando pelos botões, ansiosa pra sentir a pele nua sob seus dedos. "Nós estamos em uma suíte no Four Seasons, o palco pro nosso show dessa noite."

Harry estava adorando esse lado desinibido e sensual de Hermione. Normalmente ela era muito calma e centrada, mas ele sempre suspeitou de que por baixo daquela farsa havia uma mulher bastante passional. Aquela última hora com ela havia provado que tal pensamento estava correto, assim como o tom animado dela enquanto descrevia para ele, em um tour verbal, o local privativo designado para a noite de pecado e sedução que os aguardava – que contava com uma jacuzzi e uma sacada reservada.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" ela perguntou enquanto eles retornavam a área principal da suíte. "Eu pedi pro serviço de quarto trazer uns aperitivos, caso você esteja com fome."

O braço dela começou a escapar do dele, onde estava entrelaçado, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele conseguiu segurar o pulso dela. Levando a mão dela até a boca, Harry beijou a palma e então mordeu de leve a pele macia logo abaixo do polegar dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, um som simples, porém erótico, que Harry imaginava que ela faria quando estivesse à beira de um orgasmo.

Naquela noite ele descobriria.

"Minha fome não é por comida, Hermione," ele disse.

"Então o que você deseja?"

A voz dela estava rouca, o tom era de um desafio sugestivo, que Harry certamente não iria recusar. "Eu gostaria que você se despisse para mim. Devagar e sensualmente."

A risada suave dela foi quase como uma carícia para ele. "Pra que fazer um strip se você nem mesmo pode me ver?"

"Você vai ser os meus olhos, lembra? Apenas me diga o que você está fazendo e como você está fazendo, que minha imaginação vai preenchendo o resto."

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou e o levou até uma cadeira, para que ela pudesse começar o show.

Sentando em uma cadeira de espaldar reto e sem braços, Harry esticou as pernas, se fazendo confortável. "Agora eu quero sua blusa, e eu quero detalhes." Ele sorriu.

"Eu estou levantando minha blusa devagar... vou tirá-la agora..." ela disse, sedutora, e um momento depois ele sentiu o tecido cair em suas mãos, quando ela jogou a peça para ele. "E aqui vai o meu sutiã de renda branca." A peça caiu no ombro dele. "Agora meus seios estão desnudos."

Uma necessidade imensa surgiu dentro de Harry enquanto ele pegava as duas peças e as jogava no chão. Ele imaginou Hermione a alguns centímetros de distância, os seios dela empinados... ele desejou poder vê-los com os próprios olhos, a forma, a textura, mas no momento ele não tinha escolha, a não ser vivenciar tudo através dela.

"Já que eu não posso ver, você vai ter que descrevê-los para mim."

"Hmmm..." O som provocativo deslizou da garganta dela como um ronrona, dando a ele a impressão de que ela estava tocando os próprios seios e se deliciando com a sensação. "Eles são macios e firmes... meus mamilos estão rijos, são muito sensíveis ao toque."

Harry gemeu, sentindo como se a qualquer momento fosse alcançar o prazer sem nem ao menos tirar as calças. Nem mesmo mudando de posição na cadeira ele conseguia aliviar, de alguma forma, a pressão que estava sentindo em seu membro. Ele não conseguia lembrar uma vez em que estivera mais rijo e excitado. E tudo por uma mulher que mesmo fora do alcance de seus olhos, parecia tão palpável. Era uma sensação deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo frustrante.

"Agora estou tirando minha calça." Ele escutou o som do zíper, junto com roçar do jeans pelas pernas dela. "E por último, aqui está a minha calcinha."

O item em questão bateu diretamente no peito de Harry e caiu até seu colo, bem em cima da ereção pulsante do moreno. Ele pegou o pedaço de seda, ainda com o calor do corpo dela e molhado por sua excitação. O cheiro feminino dela aguçou a mais urgente e primitiva necessidade de Harry.

O coração dele agora batia de forma errática. "Merlin, como seu cheiro é bom," ele diz numa voz baixa e rouca, que ele mesmo quase não reconheceu. "Aposto que seu gosto é ainda melhor."

"Você é mais do que bem vindo para descobrir," ela desafiou, com um tom de voz que o atiçou ainda mais.

Harry não agüentava mais a distância entre eles, aquela venda lhe dava uma estranha sensação de solidão. A visão que ela descreveu para ele não era o bastante quando ele queria, precisava, de uma conexão física entre eles. Ele ansiava por descobrir cada curva, forma, detalhe do corpo de Hermione com as mãos. Descobrir qual preliminar ela gostava mais, com o toque dos dedos dele ou o roçar de sua língua.

Sem mais jogos, sem mais espera. "Venha até aqui, Hermione," ele sussurrou e a chamou com o dedo. "É a minha vez de sentir, tocar e provar."

* * *

**N.A.: **Gente!! Perdão por não ter postado final de semana passado, foi realmente preguiça e nada mais. Mas se ela não me atacar de novo, eu pretendo postar o 4 durante a semana e o 5 no sábado ou domingo... Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu só não sei porque recebo mais avisos de que colocaram a fic no alerta do que comentários... é tão fácil gente...: Submit Review – **GO **não custa nada :D

Até o próximo!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Completamente nua e excitada além do possível pelo seu próprio showzinho, Hermione obedeceu ao comando de Harry e foi até ele, até que seus joelhos colaram com os dele, indicando a Harry que ela deveria estar no máximo a um braço de distância.

As mãos dele permaneceram a onde estavam, descansando sobre as próprias pernas, a força que usava para se conter fazendo os músculos de seus braços aparecerem. "Mais perto," ele a instruiu.

Uma pequena risada escapou da garganta de Hermione. "Um centímetro mais perto e eu estarei sentada em seu colo."

"Exatamente." Um sorriso sem vergonha brincando nos lábios dele, e quando ela hesitou por poucos segundos, ele continuou, "Não vá dá uma de tímida agora, querida, a não ser que você esteja querendo desistir?"

Desistir? Não. Um pouco nervosa por ele estar prestes a tocá-la intimamente pela primeira vez, sim, porque ela sabia que embora em sua cabeça estivesse fazendo daquilo tudo uma noite de sexo sem compromissos, o coração dela e suas emoções já estavam zombando das tentativas de fazer daquela noite uma relação estritamente física.

Ela começou todo esse jogo, e certamente pretendia aproveitar cada segundo, sem arrependimentos. Ignorando os pequenos avisos em sua mente, ela fez o que Harry queria. Colocou uma perna ao lado de cada uma dele, mas sem sentar em seu colo ainda.

Ela começou a descer, com a intenção de sentar-se, mas ele a segurou pela cintura, "Ainda não." Ele sussurrou enquanto os dedos dele passeavam pela barriga dela, pernas e finalmente a junção entre as duas.

Ela se sentia exposta, e estava aliviada pela venda que ele usava, a protegendo do olhar penetrante que ele certamente estaria dirigindo a ela. Ele conseguia senti-la tremer. Cada nervo no corpo de Hermione ansiava pelo próximo passo de Harry, até que ele finalmente tocou a barriga dela com os lábios.

Ela tomou ar. A boca dele era como uma labareda de fogo em sua pele, a respiração dele como uma carícia quente. Ele beijou toda a linha da cintura dela, descendo as mãos pela parte de trás das pernas da morena e subindo, até chegar ao bumbum e apertar a carne dela com força.

O prazer passando pelo corpo de Hermione era demais, mas não o bastante. Ela queria algum contato entre suas pernas para aliviar a tensão que se formava, mas as pernas dele entre as delas a impedia, a mantendo aberta para ele. Então ela fez a única coisa que podia.

"Toque-me." Ela disse com uma falha na respiração.

"Onde?" ele murmurou enquanto continuava a beijar a barriga dela, às vezes dando pequenas mordidas e depois passando a língua pelo local. "Como?"

Após os beijos provocativos que eles trocaram, Hermione não tinha dúvidas de que ele sabia exatamente onde ela queria ser tocada e como. Ela se agarrou na segurança que a venda sobre os olhos deles a propiciava e decidiu se liberar por completo. Pela primeira vez ela não se restringiria a nada com relação ao ato sexual. As memórias dessa noite teriam que durar anos de fantasias secretas, e ela estava determinada a fazer delas as melhores possíveis.

Pegando uma das mãos de Harry, ela a recolocou sobre sua perna e foi guiando ele até em cima. "Bem... aqui," ela disse com um tremor na voz, quando ele finalmente entrou em contato com a carne molhada de excitação. "Devagar primeiro, e então você aumenta a pressão."

Apesar de ele ter pedido a ela para dizer o que queria, Harry não precisava de direção alguma para dar a Hermione o que ela necessitava. Ele a acariciou em um ritmo preguiçoso, que a manteve no limite por algum tempo.

Desesperada e mais do que pronta, Hermione passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele e puxou, o fazendo levantar o rosto. Ela o guiou para um de seus seios. Os lábios dele se abriram instantaneamente e ele tomou um mamilo entre eles, o acariciando de leve com a língua, para logo depois o sugar.

E mesmo assim, ela precisava de mais. "Harry… por favor!"

Dessa vez ele não precisava perguntar o que ela queria. Ele sabia. E ele deu a ela o que ela tanto implorava. Aumentou sua exploração a penetrando com dois dedos, enquanto seu polegar mantinha o mesmo ritmo lento em seu clitóris. Foi o que bastou para fazer com que ela sentisse como se todo ar a escapasse e uma tontura gostosa a envolvesse. As pernas dela cederam e ela gemeu enquanto o mais puro prazer a tomava.

Com um último tremor atravessando seu corpo, ela finalmente se sentou no colo de Harry e expressou sua gratidão com um logo e significativo beijo, que logo se tornou quente e profundo. As mãos dele passeavam carinhosamente pelas costas dela, e ao invés de acalmar o desejo que ela sentia, o recente orgasmo apenas aumentou a vontade de Hermione de retribuir o ato, de conhecer o corpo dele tão intimamente como ele havia explorado o dela.

Os lábios deles permaneceram colados enquanto ela tratava de desabotoar a blusa dele, empurrando a peça de roupa pelos ombros e a puxando pelos braços. Ela se aproximou, fazendo com que os seios dela tocassem o peito dele enquanto ela desafivelava o sinto e abria a calça que ele usava.

Ainda sentando no colo dele, ela começou a tocá-lo por todo canto com as mãos e os lábios, começando pelo pescoço e descendo. Ela passou a língua pelo pulso descompassado na base da garganta dele, e tocou os mamilos dele com os dedos, fazendo o peito dele vibrar com um gemido sensual que ele soltou.

Instigada pela resposta positiva do moreno, Hermione deslizou da cadeira, ficando de joelhos na frente de Harry. Ela pegou o cós da calça dele, "Levante o quadril pra mim," ela ordenou, e ele obedeceu.

Em um único movimento, ela puxou a calça e a cueca boxer que ele usava. Empurrando os joelhos dele, ela se posicionou entre as pernas de Harry e o tomou em sua mão, passando o polegar delicadamente pela cabeça do membro dele. Ela o devorava com o olhar, enquanto com a outra mão ela acariciava a base.

As mãos de Harry seguravam com força na cadeira, os músculos no abdômen dele se contraindo com cada respiração que ele dava. "Toque-me, Hermione." Ele disse, com uma ponta de desespero na voz.

Ela lembrou de ter feito o mesmo pedido mais cedo e de como ele a atiçou. "Onde?" ela o alisou novamente com o polegar, espalhando o líquido que fluía aos poucos do membro dele. "Como?"

Ele levantou o quadril em direção à mão dela e riu, o som saindo rouco por sua garganta. "Me acaricie com sua mão." Ele a mostrou como queria que ela o segurasse, firme, e se movimentando lentamente. Então ele tomou os cabelos dela em uma de suas mãos e a puxou mais pra perto. "Me tome em sua boca."

Ela o fez com prazer, o ato carnal mais erótico e íntimo que ela já havia feito para um homem. Ela adorou o gosto dele. O calor que ele emanava. A textura do corpo dele e o controle e poder que ela tinha nas mãos naquele momento.

Não demorou muito para a respiração dele ficar ofegante e ela sentiu os dedos dele se fecharem com mais força no cabelo dela, ela tentou imaginar a mudança nos olhos dele, de um verde intenso, pra um tom mais escuro de paixão. Ela tomou o máximo que podia dele dentro de sua boca, e ele moveu os quadris em direção a ela. A cabeça dele pendeu para trás enquanto todos os músculos de seu corpo se retesavam e um baixo, quase animalesco, gemido saiu da boca dele enquanto ele atingia o clímax e sentia a onda de prazer passar por seu corpo.

Após alguns momentos ele se recuperou o bastante para soltar o cabelo de Hermione e tomar o rosto dela em sua palma, o toque dele leve e carinhoso. "Você não precisava ter feito isso."

"Eu queria." A verdade saiu facilmente dela. Não havia nada que ela não quisesse experimentar com ele naquela noite. "Considere como um aperitivo." Ela brincou.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Se isso foi só um aperitivo, eu mal posso esperar pelo prato principal."

* * *

**N.A.:** Ok, eu não consegui postar dois nessa semana, mas vejam pelo lado bom, tem pelo menos um. Que eu fiz correndo agora de manhã e deixei de molho até agora pra eu poder corrigir alguma coisa, se mesmo assim tiver passado algum erro, perdão, sou uma pessoa morta de dor de cabeça ¬¬'. Mas e quanto ao capítulo?? Gostaram?? Finalmente alguma ação hein? Se eu to matando vcs, liberando assim pouco a pouco, é pq toda a fic consiste nessa única noite, então eu não posso liberar tudo de uma vez... tenham paciência!! Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, quando eu não to com pressa eu to respondendo... Beijo e até o próximo!

* * *

Submit Review - **GO**


	6. Chapter 5

**N.A.:** Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora e avisar logo que o capítulo é pequeno, por tanto, leiam preparados para uma parada brusca... (6)

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Harry estendeu os braços pela borda da banheira de hidromassagem, sentindo como se estivesse em um caldeirão com água fervendo. Após o pequeno ato com Hermione ele bem que poderia apreciar um banho gelado, mas ela insistiu em aproveitar todos os luxos que a suíte oferecia e ele não a negaria. De acordo com a descrição dela, eles estavam numa varanda, longe de olhares curiosos, com um pequeno bar a disposição deles, que era onde a morena se encontrava, pegando algo para eles tomarem.

A vontade de levantar a venda só um pouco e dar uma espiada em Hermione era gritante, mas ele não trairia a confiança dela dessa forma, por mais que ele estivesse detestando usar aquele pedaço de pano. Por mais que quisesse olhá-la nos olhos para ver se o que eles estavam compartilhando estava tendo um impacto emocional nela tão grande como estava acontecendo com ele.

A pequena preliminar que eles compartilharam foi incrível e intensa, a excitação de Harry estava ao máximo pelo fato dele ter que imaginar tudo o que ele não podia ver por si. Suas mãos e boca haviam sido seus olhos, estudando o formato do corpo de Hermione e sentindo a resposta dela. Em troca, ela havia sido generosa e se doado por completo para satisfazer o desejo dele, e foi muito mais do que ele podia ter esperado.

Sexualmente eles se completavam perfeitamente, mas havia outros elos que ele gostaria de estabelecer com ela, fora o físico. Algo emocional que não a deixasse esquecer a noite maravilhosa que eles estavam tendo. Ele conhecia Hermione muito bem, mas de amigo a amante era uma grande diferença e Harry precisava descobrir o que a fazia tremer por dentro e acabar com essa postura fria.

Logo ela voltou, colocando uma taça na mão dele.

O conteúdo da taça era gelado e ele tomou um gole, se surpreendendo com o gosto. "Sidra? Esse é o seu substituto para champagne?"

"Você se importa?"

O tom dela era defensivo, e Harry lembrou que nunca havia visto Hermione beber algo alcoólico. "Nem um pouco." Ele tomou outro gole da bebida. "Pensando bem, eu nunca vi você tomar alguma bebida com álcool... Você não é uma alcoólica em tratamento, por que eu te conheço há muito tempo. Por que você não gosta?"

"Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, vamos conversar sobre outra coisa, certo?" Ela se esquivou. Harry resolveu não forçar, começar uma inquisição não era a melhor forma de tentar fazê-la enxergar que havia algo de bom entre eles.

Percebendo que já estava na hora de mudar de assunto, ele descansou o copo na borda da banheira e estendeu o braço no que ele achava ser em direção a ela. Ele achou o ombro dela e começou a acariciar, sentindo-a tremer. "E então? Como é aqui fora?"

"A vista é maravilhosa," ela disse maravilhada, e grata pela mudança de assunto. "Da pra ver todas as luzes da cidade, parece milhões de diamantes brilhando. Nunca tinha visto algo assim antes."

Ele passou o dedão pelo pescoço dela e seguiu a linha do pescoço até a orelha. O pequeno gesto, sentindo a pele dela, já o fazia querê-la de novo. "Você nunca ficou olhando pras estrelas tentando ligar os pontos e achar alguma figura?"

Ele a sentiu balançar a cabeça, "Nunca."

"Quase toda noite, quando eu conseguia escapar de casa, eu me deitava na grama e ficava olhando pro céu... às vezes ainda faço isso."

"Sério?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Aham." Ele sorriu, determinado a dividir algo especial com ela. "Olhe para as estrelas e me diga o que você vê."

Ele sentiu ela se movendo dentro d'água, se virando e apoiando os braços na borda da banheira. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e então disse, "Eu vejo uma borboleta, um coração e bem ali tem uma serpente."

Ele riu da empolgação dela, feliz de ver que ela, assim como ele, ainda tinha um pouco da infância que eles não puderam aproveitar, dentro dela. Eles passaram mais ou menos meia hora nessa brincadeira. Um momento bobo e descontraído, mas que só fez o desejo de Harry por Hermione aumentar.

Enquanto ela continuava a imaginar as imagens no céu, Harry se posicionou atrás dela, deixando que ela sentisse o quão excitado ele estava. Ele subiu a mão pelos braços dela e chegou aos ombros, onde começou a massagear com as pontas dos dedos.

"Harry," ela exalou e tentou se virar.

Ele a parou antes que ela conseguisse. "Shh, apenas relaxe e aproveite."

Ela pendeu o pescoço para frente, deixando que os dedos dele percorressem por toda extensão da pele sensível. "Isso não me parece justo."

"Você está me ouvindo reclamar?" ele depositou um beijo no pescoço dela e mordeu o ombro, logo em seguida passando a língua. "Quando foi a última vez que você deixou alguém te mimar?"

Ela gemeu enquanto ele desfazia os nós nas costas dela e descia por toda a coluna. "Nunca."

Foi o que ele havia pensado. Ela estava ocupada demais tomando conta de si mesma. "Então me deixe cuidar de você."

Tão logo o comentário saiu de sua boca, Harry a sentiu ficar tensa novamente e imediatamente soube que havia escolhido as palavras erradas para uma mulher que se orgulhava em depender de ninguém mais a não ser ela mesma.

Hermione não queria depender de homem algum. Nunca. Por qualquer razão que fosse. Ela tentou se afastar, tentando se esquivar mais das palavras que ele disse do que dele mesmo, mas o que ele estava fazendo com as mãos era magia pura e seu corpo não obedecia a sua mente. O simples toque dele fazia o corpo dela vibrar e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedir o turbilhão de prazer que a engolfava sempre que ele a beijava ou simplesmente tocava nela. As emoções de Hermione estavam mergulhadas em uma confusão imensa, junto com o prazer que Harry a proporcionava.

Ela queria ser mimada e desejada por ele, ela sentia tudo isso e mais um pouco quando estava com Harry. Era como se ele realmente se importasse com ela, apesar de todas as suas inseguranças. Sabendo que estava enlouquecendo, ela tentou afastar os medos e baixou a guarda, deixando que ele a mostrasse coisas que ela nunca havia deixado nenhum outro homem fazer, de uma forma que ela sabia que poderia se acostumar muito facilmente.

Ele colou o corpo ao dela, e começou a acariciar os seios de morena com as mãos, enquanto trilhava beijos e mordiscadas pelo pescoço dela. A posição era altamente erótica. Excitante. Com uma mão dando atenção a um dos mamilos dela, a outra desceu pela barriga, chegando ao meio das pernas de Hermione, as quais ele afastou com um de seus joelhos.

Longos dedos alcançaram a intimidade dela, acariciando e friccionando em um ritmo que quase a transformou em uma selvagem. Ela gemeu, a vibração que vinha da água adicionava mais prazer as sensações que percorriam o corpo dela. Percebendo que ele estava quase chegando ao limite, e se recusando a atingir o clímax sem ele dessa vez, ela segurou o pulso de Harry, interrompendo o que ele fazia.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim dessa vez," ela disse, e ele concordou com o gemido rouco. "Com prazer."

N.A.: Eu avisei :)... mais uma vez, sorry pela demora, muuuita coisa pra ler e estudar e blah, blah, blah... vou tentar terminar o próximo essa semana, mas 'quotando tia Luh' isso não é uma promessa... hasta!!

Submit Review - **GO**


	7. Chapter 6

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO!! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Hermione o ajudou a sair da banheira, o puxando em direção ao quarto, ambos nus e molhados, e não ligando nem um pouco para esse fato. Tão logo eles entraram no quarto, Harry já tinha o rosto de Hermione em suas mãos e a beijava com uma fome desenfreada. A morena se afastou, procurando a parede mais próxima como apoio, porque já sabia que eles não conseguiriam chegar até a cama. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

As mãos dele passearam pelas pernas dela até chegar a parte de trás do joelho, onde ele a segurou e a levantou, abrindo as pernas dela e se encaixando contra ela, até que a ponta de sua ereção pressionasse a feminilidade dela. Hermione enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, e com um gemido grosso ele a penetrou, exalando a pura agressividade masculina, calor e um desejo sem tamanho. As estocadas dele eram fortes e profundas, a fazendo buscar por ar cada vez que ele chegava ao limite. Então ele começou a mudar, mais lento no começo, mais rápido, até ambos encontrarem um ritmo descontrolado, que fez Hermione esquecer de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a sensação dele dentro dela.

O doce e arrebatador prazer a engolfou, e ela atingiu o clímax gritando por Harry. Ela o segurou com força, enquanto pela ultima vez ele investia contra ela, selvagem e primitivo, quase a esmagando contra a parede quando atingiu o orgasmo, mas ela não se importou. Ele tremeu e gemeu o nome dela, um som possessivo e completamente masculino que a balançou.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" Hermione perguntou enquanto analisava o carrinho do hotel com as comidas que ela havia pedido. Ela estava sentada no colo de Harry, em uma cadeira da mesa de jantar, ambos cobertos com os roupões que o hotel fornecia, saciados e completamente relaxados depois de fazerem amor. "Nós temos salada de frutas, alguns frios, camarão e cheesecake para sobremesa."

Com um sorriso maroto, Harry deslizou sua mão por dentro do roupão de Hermione e pousou a mão no joelho da morena, acariciando a pele com os dedos. "Eu estou faminto e tudo soa maravilhoso para mim."

"Isso que dá não jantar na hora certa." Ela o alimentou com um camarão empanado mergulhado em um molho e ele só soltou a mão dela depois de limpar dedo por dedo com a língua.

"Você já trabalhou até mais tarde antes," ele disse dando de ombros, "E eu sei que você já esqueceu uma refeição ou duas pra ler e reler algum projeto que tinha que entregar."

"Sim, eu já fiz isso." Ela não teria chegado aonde chegou, por méritos próprios, se não tivesse se esforçado. "E vou continuar fazendo isso com o novo emprego, sem dúvidas." Ela colocou uma uva na boca do moreno.

Ele mordeu a fruta e limpou com a ponta da língua uma gota do suco que escorreu por seus lábios. "Falando nisso, me conte mais sobre esse novo emprego."

Hermione mudou a postura, orgulhosa em falar sobre suas conquistas. "Eu vou fazer quase a mesma coisa que eu faço aqui, mas vou ser chefe da divisão, o que me dá mais poder de escolha e liberdade pra fazer o que eu bem quiser. Eu sempre tive ótimas oportunidades aqui, mas não era o bastante. Agora eu vou poder fazer a diferença, sem muitos empecilhos. É uma grande oportunidade tanto profissional quanto pessoalmente."

Harry tateou a mesa e sem saber o que estava segurando, levou um pedaço de fruta a sua boca, depois de se certificar de que era um morando, levou o restante a boca de Hermione.

"Então agora você vai passar alguns anos tentando sair da sombra de melhor amiga do Harry Potter e tentar mudar o mundo a sua maneira?" ele lambeu o suco do morango que havia ficado em seus dedos. "Mais horas extras e finais de semana lotados de projetos a serem terminados antes do prazo final."

Ela pegou mais uma fruta e comeu. "Eu não ligo." Pelo menos ela nunca havia dado importância antes. Agora as palavras saiam arranhando sua garganta como uma mentira, a acordando, a forçando a perceber que a única coisa que possuía em sua vida era seu trabalho. Sem cachorro ou gato, por que ela era muito ocupada para dispensar atenção a um animal de estimação. Sem um homem especial, pois ela além de não ter tempo, tinha medo do rumo que uma relação poderia tomar, do que ela poderia perder – sua independência e a segurança de saber que ela podia muito bem tomar conta de si mesma.

Ela engoliu em seco, o morango descendo amargo junto com os pensamentos dela. "Horas extras são comuns. É assim em qualquer local de trabalho. Além do mais, meu foco sempre foi conseguir o melhor. Se eu recebesse uma oferta ainda melhor, eu aceitaria em um piscar de olhos."

Harry pensou por um instante antes de comentar. "E quanto a sua vida social e à namoros?"

"A maioria dos homens não consegue entender a minha dedicação ao meu trabalho."

"Você realmente os dá uma chance de tentar acompanhar seus horários ou você simplesmente assume que eles não podem se adaptar?"

Ela franziu o cenho para ele, mesmo ele não podendo vê-la. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu estava apenas imaginando se você daria tempo de alguém se ajustar em sua vida ou se você sempre vai escolher ficar sozinha."

Ela ficou irritada quando ele perguntou aquilo tão displicentemente, o que a fez entrar na defensiva. "Estar sozinha é uma opção minha."

"Mas não é muito prática, querida." Um sorriso surgiu na boca do moreno. "Esse seu precioso trabalho não manterá você quente a noite, e todo o dinheiro no mundo não será o bastante para lhe comprar felicidade."

Ele estava chegando perto de feridas antigas. Sonhos e desejos dos quais ela havia se livrado há muito tempo atrás por serem irreais ou sensíveis demais, o que somente a levaria a dor e um coração partido. Agora ele estava trazendo tudo isso a tona e a lembrando do desejo que possuía de ser amada e adorada, de deixar um homem preencher sua vida com alegria e dar a sua vida um real propósito.

Confusa, ela se moveu para sair do colo dele, se afastando, fazendo a única coisa que ela sabia para proteger seu coração e suas emoções de um homem que, mesmo com uma venda, conseguia enxergar muito mais dela do que qualquer outra pessoa já havia conseguido.

Ele apertou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a no lugar. Pendendo a cabeça para o lado, ele perguntou gentilmente, "Aonde você vai?"

"Acho que já terminamos por aqui," ela disse com toda a autoridade que possuía e rezou para que ele a deixasse ir.

* * *

**N.A. -** 57 dias desde a ultima atualização... pra mim parecia muito mais!! Mas eu sei que demorei e peço miiil desculpas... mas tava ficando louca com tanto trabalho e prova na faculdade... mil livros p/ ler, nunca pensei que fosse reclamar do meu passatempo favorito!

Mas enfim... o cap. ta ai, com o ato principal (como diz tia Luma). foi pequeno, mas não foi o grandioso da fic... o melhor está por vir e tomara que eu tenha tempo de terminar antes que a próxima demanda de provas e trabalhos comece.

Beeeijo e obrigada pelas reviews!! elas que me empolgam pra continuar com isso aqui. e um beijão pra Tha!! Heart u, baby!! ;


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

Harry ficou receoso após ouvir aquilo. Será que Hermione tinha dito que havia terminado entre eles ou que ela havia terminado de comer? De qualquer forma, ele se recusava em deixar ela se afastar dele. Recusava-se em deixar que ela aumentasse a distância entre eles. Ele tinha de agir rápido ou se arriscar a perder o terreno que ele já havia tão arduamente ganho.

Hermione estava pronta para escapar tão logo ele a soltasse, ela estava totalmente rígida e tensa, sentada no colo dele. Sem dúvidas ele havia a levado ao limite com aquela última conversa, mas ele estava determinado em fazê-la perceber que sua vida poderia girar em torno de algo mais além de seu trabalho – se ela estivesse disposta a correr riscos. Especificamente, com ele.

Ele decidiu usar a melhor estratégia que tinha a sua disposição para aliviar a tensão que emanava dela: sedução.

"Estamos longe de ter terminado aqui." Ele falou, o duplo significado claro em suas palavras. "Não chegamos à sobremesa ainda e eu estava louco para provar aquele cheesecake. Se importa em me passar um pedaço?" Harry relaxou os braços ao redor dela, esticou uma das mãos e esperou que ela confiasse nele o bastante para se render ao simples pedido, ou cedesse as inseguranças e fugisse.

Triunfo percorreu o corpo dele quando a sentiu colocar um pedaço do doce em sua mão. Ele deu uma mordida, saboreando o gosto, enquanto um pensamento impróprio passava por sua mente.

"Sente-se na ponta da mesa pra mim, Hermione," ele disse, e dessa vez, quando ela saiu de seu colo, ele sabia que ela não fugiria.

Ele a escutou mover os pratos que estavam sobre a mesa antes de se sentar. "O que você vai fazer?" ela perguntou, sua voz em um tom de expectativa e curiosidade.

Harry ficou de pé, se aproximando dela até que ela tivesse de separar os joelhos para que ele se posicionasse entre eles. Com a mão que estava livre, ele desatou o laço do roupão dela e o abriu. "Eu quero que você seja minha sobremesa."

Hermione não teve objeção, e usando dois dedos, Harry cegamente a pintou com o cheesecake. Seios, barriga, pernas... E então seguiu o mesmo caminho com os lábios e a língua, sugando e mordendo o doce da pele da morena, até que ela estivesse se movendo inquieta sob ele, o apressando para tomá-la de uma vez. Depois de se divertir com as reações dela, ele fez exatamente isso, e ela estremeceu momentos depois, o calor que emanava dela o levando ao topo junto com ela.

Hermione era um banquete para cada um de seus sentidos, e Harry não conseguia ter o bastante dela. E pelas próximas oito horas, ele faria de tudo para que ela percebesse isso, também.

***

Hermione encarou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro no amanhecer do dia seguinte. Estava achando impossível de acreditar que a mulher descabelada, com o rosto afogueado e claríssimos olhos castanhos que a encarava de volta, era ela própria. Ela nunca pareceu tão relaxada e despreocupada em toda sua vida. Nunca havia se sentido tão sensual, desejável e fisicamente saciada.

Sua única noite com Harry havia sido mais memorável do que ela havia esperado que fosse. A morena fechou os olhos e estremeceu, recordando o episódio da noite passada no qual ela atuou como sobremesa dele. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, a distrair da conversa séria demais que tiveram sobre os objetivos dela, e ela o deixou concluir seu plano.

O homem era um amante incrível, tão generoso e atencioso, e completamente insaciável. Ela não conseguiu resistir a ele. Depois de tudo, eles tomaram um longo banho quente juntos, outra experiência provocativa que ela nunca iria esquecer. Eles terminaram a noite deitados na enorme cama king-size, com ela aninhada ao lado dele, ele ainda devidamente vendado, apenas conversando. Dessa vez sobre os pais dele, os tios, o que ele costumava fazer quando criança e alguns episódios que viveram juntos. Algumas coisas a fizeram sorrir e outras a fizeram sentir inveja de como após tudo o que havia vivido ele ainda conseguia achar satisfação em tudo na vida. Eles fizeram amor mais uma vez e ela caiu no sono nos braços dele, rodeada em seu abraço forte, se sentido segura e querida de uma forma que sempre havia desejado.

E naquela manhã, Hermione iria se afastar de Harry. O coração dela se contorceu e ela tentou lutar contra a onda de indecisões pela qual foi tomada. A grandeza do que tinha feito só agora lhe causando um grande impacto. Ao invés de satisfazer o desejo que tinha por Harry, seus sentimentos por ele agora eram muito mais intensos. A intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado e muito além do sexo e estava mergulhada em emoção. Saber que ela iria deixá-lo, e passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo ser vê-lo, a fez se sentir vazia por dentro... Uma grande dor que ameaçava a consumir por completo.

Tentando deixar a fraqueza de lado, Hermione escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto com água gelada. Era hora de ir, antes que fizesse algo completamente idiota. Como dizer a Harry que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, o que não a surpreenderia já que quase havia feito essa burrice na noite passada.

Apertando o roupão contra seu corpo para tentar escapar do frio da manhã, ela abriu a porta do banheiro e voltou ao quarto. Ela queria achar suas roupas e se vestir antes que Harry acordasse, assim eles não precisariam lidar com a conversa esquisita da manhã seguinte.

Mas seu olhar recaiu sobre a enorme cama e o maravilhoso homem deitado nela. Ela deixou seu olhar vagar pela ultima vez, memorizando tudo sobre ele. Ele ainda usava a venda que ela havia acreditado, tolamente, que manteria suas emoções escondidas aos olhos dele. Os cabelos do moreno estavam mais revoltos do que o normal, o peito desnudo e o lençol jogado sobre seu quadril, inútil para esconder a ereção que ele já ostentava. Hermione sorriu, admirando tudo sobre ele, e sentiu uma nova onda de desejo percorrer seu corpo.

Resistindo a tentação, ela se virou e foi atrás de suas roupas.

"Você vai me deixar dessa forma?" a voz profunda e rouca soou pelo quarto.

Ela pulou assustada, se perguntando o que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela o deixaria vendado? Excitado? Ardendo por alívio da mesma forma que ela? Havia tantas formas de interpretar a pergunta dele e seu corpo e seu coração lutavam com a indecisão de ir ou ficar.

"Venha cá, Hermione," ele disse, e a chamou com o dedo.

E como uma mulher completamente enfeitiçada, ela se encontrou desatando o nó do roupão e andando em direção a cama, querendo uma última vez com ele. Um último adeus. Engatinhando por sobre a cama, ela puxou o lençol que o cobria e deslizou seu corpo sobre o dele. Ele a enlaçou com os braços, a segurando bem próxima. O calor que emanava dos dois corpos unidos a fazendo tremer.

Ela baixou a cabeça e separou os lábios dele com a língua. Eles se beijaram, longa e profundamente. Um ritmo lento e sensual, explorando a boca um do outro no mesmo ritmo em que a mão dele acariciava as costas dela. Braços e pernas se entrelaçaram e batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Ela provou a fome dele, sentiu a urgência crescer, a necessidade dele tão grande quanto à dela. O desejo físico era intenso e ela estava mais do que pronta para ele, mas aquele momento era muito mais do que simplesmente aquilo, era como se as mãos, as bocas e os corpos proferissem as palavras que ela tanto temia em libertar.

Ela o amava. Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos, pedindo para serem derramadas, mas ela de alguma forma as segurou. Depois ela teria bastante tempo para curtir sua miséria.

O ritmo do beijo mudou, agora quente e dominante, e o abraço dele ao redor dela se tornou mais apertado. Ela arfou quando ele a rolou e a colocou por baixo dele, a prendendo entre a cama e seu corpo musculoso. Harry separou as pernas dela com as dele, encaixando seus quadris, se colocando no lugar que ele tinha certeza que era onde ele pertencia. Hermione prendeu a respiração, esperando pela primeira penetração, que a faria esquecer de tudo o que não fosse Harry.

Mas o que ela esperava nunca veio. Pelo contrário, Harry fez o imaginável. Ele tirou a venda, quebrando a regra que ela havia imposto. Ele olhou para Hermione, os orbes verdes fazendo contato direto com os castanhos pela primeira vez desde que ela o havia seqüestrado.

* * *

**N.A.:** 12 dias!! apenas 12 dias depois de um capítulo postado eu consegui colocar outro!! Agradeçam a mim e aos encontros universitários que estão acontecendo na faculdade ;}

Pois bem... o que será que vai acontecer agora??? Nem eu sei! Vou tentar agilizar o próximo capítulo antes das minhas provas! Um obrigada imenso a minha sis querida, Pink, por ter betado o cap. heart u, dear!!

E um obrigada ainda mais gigantesco a todo mundo que ta comentando... eu me empolgo por causa de vocês e corro pra tentar escrever alguma coisa!!! Beeeeeijos e até a próxima!


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Harry viu Hermione prender a respiração assustada, o pânico dela era palpável. Ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto tentando esconder suas emoções, que estavam expostas em seus olhos como roupas em uma vitrine. Ela o empurrou pelos ombros, tentando fazer com que ele saísse de cima dela, mas o esforço foi em vão. Ele não iria a lugar algum. Pelo menos não até que tivesse a certeza de que ela sabia o quanto significava para ele.

Prendendo os braços dela acima de suas cabeças, ele enlaçou seus dedos aos dela, ficando no controle da situação. Mesmo assim, Hermione se recusava a encará-lo, então ele aproveitou aqueles gloriosos segundos para observá-la. Os cachos castanhos jogados displicentemente no travesseiro, a pele ruborizada de excitação, os lábios rosados e inchados dos beijos dele. Mesmo sem maquiagem, ela era incrivelmente linda, tão pura e honesta, por dentro e por fora. Tudo o que Harry precisava e queria na vida dele.

"Você prometeu ficar com a venda." Ela sussurrou.

Ela soou tão traída, que ele se encheu de culpa. Mas não de arrependimento. Aquele era um obstáculo que eles deveriam transpor juntos. Se ele pretendia ter alguma chance de um futuro com ela, a confiança dela era imperativa.

"Se isso é tudo o que eu vou ter de você, então me deixe te olhar quando você chegar ao orgasmo dessa vez." Ele impulsionou o corpo contra o dela, a penetrando um pouco de cada vez. "Deixa eu ter essa lembrança de você, pelo menos."

Com uma estocada rápida, ele a penetrou por complete e ela gemeu, aceitando ele de bom grado. Ele deixou a escolha de olhar para ele totalmente nas mãos dela, e com cada movimento do corpo dele contra o dela, sentia Hermione se entregar cada vez mais. Logo os músculos foram se retesando enquanto um outro tipo de tensão recaia sobre o corpo da mulher, ele sentiu as batidas do coração dela acelerarem, a sentiu derreter sob ele...

Devagar, Hermione foi virando o rosto. Devagar, seus olhos se abriram, e enquanto as lágrimas que lá brilhavam, apertava o peito do moreno, também o oferecia uma grande certeza. Não haveria lágrimas se ela fosse indiferente a ele.

Os olhares se fixaram enquanto ele a penetrava novamente, indo mais fundo, com mais pressão, tentando fazer com que os corpos se friccionassem ao máximo para que o prazer fosse ainda maior. Ele observou cada expressão dela, cada reação, e quando finalmente o prazer a alcançou, ela não segurou nenhuma emoção. Apertou as mãos dele e arqueou as costas, tentando se pressionar mais ainda contra ele, enquanto seus lábios liberavam o nome dele em um sussurro. Harry, assistindo a tudo isso, não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo.

Quando os tremores passaram, ele saiu de cima dela, dando espaço, resistindo à imensa vontade de puxá-la contra ele e a impedir de sair correndo dali. Ela não saiu correndo da cama e ele tomou aquilo como um sinal positivo.

Erguendo-se em um cotovelo ao lado dela, o moreno puxou o lençol para cobrir os seios desnudos de Hermione e com a mão, tirou algumas mexas que estavam sobre o rosto macio. A luz da manhã entrava no quarto, fazendo a pele dela brilhar. Fazendo a vulnerabilidade nos olhos dela mais proeminentes. "No que você está pensando?"

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, seu olhar nunca fugindo o dele. "No quanto eu estou com medo."

Aquela não era a resposta que ele estava esperando. Ele franziu o cenho. "De mim?" ele perguntou com cautela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e demorou alguns segundos para admitir, "De como você me faz sentir."

Ela estava sendo sincera com ele e com ela mesma, aquilo era um começo. "E como eu faço você se sentir?"

Hermione tracejou o rosto dele com os dedos num toque leve. "Adorada e querida."

"Deixa eu ver se entendi direito," ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Você está com medo por que eu faço você se sentir adorada e querida?"

"Sim." Ela virou o rosto, mas não antes que Harry pudesse ver o rubor que tingiu as faces dela. "Eu sei que soa tolo para você, mas ninguém nunca me sentir dessa forma antes. Eu nunca deixei ninguém chegar perto o bastante."

Ela estava deixando ele se aproximar? Uma onda de esperança se espalhou pelo corpo de Harry. Com o dedo indicador, o moreno a segurou pelo queixo e trouxe o olhar dela para ele novamente. "Da forma como eu vejo as coisas, querida, você tem duas opções. Você pode sair daqui e transformar essa noite maravilhosa em um simples caso, ou pode me dar uma chance. Uma chance a nós dois. De qualquer forma, eu aceitarei sua decisão." O peito dele se apertou enquanto esperava pela decisão dela.

"Eu não quero desistir do meu trabalho." Milhões de dúvidas surgiram na face dela. "Meus desejos, meus objetivos. Eu trabalhei duro pra desistir do que eu consegui até aqui."

Agora que ele sabia os maiores medos de Hermione, ele se sentiu melhor preparado para lidar com essa conversa. "Ninguém nunca falou que você deveria desistir de tudo, Hermione. Eu nunca fui do tipo _'macho'_ que faz milhões de demandas. Uma das coisas que eu amo em você, é a sua determinação e anseio pelo sucesso, sua independência. São qualidades admiráveis, e eu sei que com o tempo, você vai usá-las para fazer com que a nossa relação também dê certo."

"Eu estou disposta a tentar. Não consigo me imaginar saindo daqui sem olhar para trás."

"A gente pode levar essa relação devagar e com calma. Um dia de cada vez," ele a reafirmou.

Ele tocou o nariz dela com o indicador, o coração do moreno quase explodindo de tanto amor e afeição que ele tinha pela bela mulher a frente dele. "Eu te amo, Hermione."

Hermione arregalou os olhos, a expressão assustada e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Desacreditada. "Você me ama?"

Harry se perguntou se alguém já havia dito aquelas palavras para ela antes. "Sim, eu amo você." A voz dele soou clara e segura. "Isso vai ser um problema?" Porque ele planejava dizer aquilo a ela com certa freqüência.

"Não, nem um pouco." A voz dela estava rouca, enquanto mais lágrimas chegavam aos olhos castanhos, mas dessa vez eram lágrimas de felicidade. "Como eu tive tanta sorte com você?"

Ele sorriu para ela. "Nunca duvide de que eu sou o sortudo aqui."

Hermione riu. O som parecendo uma melodia doce aos ouvidos do moreno. "Eu também amo você, Harry Potter."

Ele não teve que pedir para ela reafirmar, a emoção brilhava nos olhos dela para quem quisesse ver. E era tudo o que ele precisava saber – que ela era dele, agora e sempre.

_Finite Encantatem_

_(ou algo parecido)_

_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Humm... eu esqueci de dizer que esse seria o último, certo? (...) SURPRESA!!! Foi o último. *sorriso amarelo* Ainda temos um epílogo pela frente. O ponto principal aqui é que eu consegui postar apenas 5 dias depois da última atualização, isso é uma coisa maravilhosa, não? Uma pena que o epílogo não venha com tanta rapidez... ele vai ser por completo, total, de minha autoria, sem nenhuma influência do livro no qual eu estava me baseando. Devido as provas que estão pra começar e os trabalhos e seminários que eu vou ter q apresentar esse mês, o processo de fabricação dele vai ser lento... mas tenham esperanças, um dia ele chega!! :)

**N.A².:** Obrigada a tooooooooooooodo mundo que comentou!! Não existe coisa melhor do que passar tempo escrevendo alguma coisa e depois saber que alguém parou pra ler. Espero que ninguém me abandone se eu demorar muito. Outras fics viram, nem que sejam apenas traduções, mas eu ainda estarei por aqui.

**N.A³.:** e o obrigada maaais especial de todos é a dona senhora tia Luma!! A qual essa fic foi dedicada e betou esse capítulo logo que eu acabei de escrevê-lo. Beeeijo enorme, amo vc

Dito isso, me retiro e deixo vcs finalmente livres para clicarem aqui em baixo e escreverem uma review fresquinha pra eu ler mais tarde! Hasta!


End file.
